Blog użytkownika:Bystrooka/Córka Mgły
Piszę na innych wikiach, więc piszę i tu. Ostatnio przysło mi natchnienie na napisanie czegoś z PJ. Dzieje się podczas Ostatniego olimpijczyka, a później po Domu Hadesa (prolog jest w czasie mniej więcej Morza Potworów). A że jestem obrażona na autora po przeczytaniu tamtej ksiażki (gdyż myślę, ze Rick uśmierci moją ulubioną postać), niektóre wydarzenia będą inne i nie będą się zgadzać z książkami. Będzie pisane z punktu widzenia różnych bohaterów. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Ana Prolog Biegnę. Biegnę co sił w nogach. Potykam się we mgle. Za mną podąża potwór. Nie wiem co to jest i raczej nie chcę wiedzieć. Uciekam w kierunku miejsca, które rzekomo ma zapewnić mi bezpieczeństwo. Mgła została wywołana przeze mnie. Matka nauczyła mnie tej sztuczki. Jestem Ana Wildbeak, córka Hekate, bogini magii. Jestem niewysoka, mam długie czarne jak noc włosy poprzetykane granatowymi i fioletowymi pasmami. Co się stało? Może lepiej wam opowiem. Mama wysłała mnie w podróż. Do Ameryki. A konkretniej: na Long Island. Miałam się znaleźć bezpiecznie w obozie herosów, ale jak zwykle coś poszło nie tak. Jechałam pociągiem. Sama w przedziale. Ludzie zwykle trymali się ode mnie z daleka. Dlaczego? Ze względu na... mnie. Odpychałam wszelkie istoty ludzkie. Może to z powodu mojego wyglądu? Nie. Mój ,,zapach jest trudny do zniesienia dla śmiertelników. Matka mówi, że mam dużą moc, za dużą jak na dziecko pośredniego bóstwa. Być może jest to uwarunkowane moimi genami. Moim ojcem był półbóg. Był synem Ateny. Więc jestem chyba czymś więcej niż zwykłym półbogiem. Trzyczwartebogiem? Sześćdziesiątsetnymbogiem? Nie. Jestem zwykłą heroską, która nie odkryła jeszcze w pełni swych mocy. Od jakiegoś czasu zaczęłam odkrywać, że to co odpycha zwykłych ludzi nie działa na zwierzęta i półbogów (i oczywiście potwory). Wręcz przeciwnie. Ciągną do mnie jak pszczoły do miodu. Z tego powodu Hekate pokryła mnnie dużą warstwą Mgły, by uniemożliwić potworom znalezienie mnie. Nie udało jej się to. W pewnej chwili do przedziału wpadł ogolony, cały pokryty tatuażami mężczyzna. Miał prawie dwa metry. Ja zaalarmowana czymś, chciałam się rzucić do ucieczki. Ale on był szybszy. Chwycił mnie za ramiona. Krzyknęłam. Szyba poleciała w drobny mak. Kilka odłamków wbiła się napastnikowi w twarz więc mnie puścił. Skorzystałam z okazji i wyskoczyłam. Szaleństwo. Tak. Ale szaleństwo to moje drugie imię. Przetoczyłam się po trawie. Wszystko zaczęło mnie boleć. Byłam jakieś dziesięć kilometrów od Obozu. Zaczęłam szaleńczą gonitwę. Mój napastnik ruszył za mną. I w ten sposób to się stało. Dalej biegnę, choć nie mam już sił. Ochronna warstwa Mgły opadła i ludzie widzą mnie taką jaka jestem. Jedyną rzecz, którą muszę ukrywać w moim wyglądzie to oczy. Nie mają źrenic. To znaczy mają, ale są one koloru oczu. Lewe oko jest szare- zupełnie jak mgła. Drugie natomiast jest czarno-granatowe. Po tęczówce jakby wirują kolorowe plamki światłą. Zresztą białka też są niewidoczne. Więc moje oczy wyglądają jak u potwora z otchłani. Potykam się o korzeń i zwalam się ciężko na ziemię.Nie mam siły się podnieść. Jestem już zmęczona. Myślę, że to dobre miejsce na śmierć. Mój prześladowca wyłania się z mgły. Chwytam desperacko spiżowy nóż, gotowa go rzucić. Ale ktoś mnie ubiega. Widzę jak ciało potwora przebija miecz. Stwór rozsypuje się w pył. Zdziwiona, a także wdzięczna wydaję jęk ulgi. Zaraz potem odpływam w ciemność. Budzę się. Jestem w dziwnym obozie. Zapewne jest to Obóz Herosów. Oddycham z ulgą. Wstaję. Mimo wszystko nie czuję zmęczenia. Na spotkanie wychodzi mi jasnowłosa dziewczyna. Przedstawia się jako Annabeth. Pyta mnie o różne rzeczy. Niedługo potem dostaję miejsce w domku Hekate. Myślę przelotnie o mamie. Zaraz, który mamy rok? Na centaurze kopyta! Przebywałam z nią, w jej królestwie dwadzieścia lat. Magia. Ale to i tak lepsze niż mieszkanie w polskim sierocińcu, w którym zostawił mnie ojciec przed swoją śmiercią. Myślę, że szybko się tu zaaklimtyzuję. Jestem bezpieczna. Chyba. Rozdział 1 Cztery lata potem Ludzie słaniają się na nogach.'' W'' obozie wybuchła epidemia. Nie wiemy co to. Nawet Chejron nie ma pojęcia co się stało. A to zły znak. Jeszcze gorsze jest to, że muszę wyruszyć na misję. Dlaczego? Sama nie wiem. Tak więc ja, i jeszcze przez chwilę nie znane mi osoby wyruszymy na zapewne pewną śmierć. Jaka ja jestem zdziwiona gdy do misji wybierają kogoś kogo zupełnie nie spodziewałam się widzieć. Nico di Angelo. Na bogów! On mnie nienawidzi. Zresztą on nienawidzi całego świata. Chyba prędzej odgryzę sobie włosy, niż będę z nim współpracować. Trzecią osobą została moja przyjaciółka, córka Apolla- Ruby. Jesteśmy jedynymi, którzy nie zachorowali. Mamy znaleźć antidotum. Ale na co? Prawdopodobnie, któryś z jeszcze żywych zwolenników Kronosa rozpuścił tu jakąś złośliwą chorobę. Wyruszymy o świcie. Nie mogę spać. Wychodzę na plażę. Siadam nad samym brzegiem, tak by woda ochlapywała mi stopy. Wpatruję się w choryzont. Gwiazdy migoczą na niebie. Przeplatam pomiędzy palcami strzępy mgły. Źle się czuję. Może ja też choruję? Nie. Raczej nie. Czuję, że ktoś mi się przygląda. Już wiem kto. -Potrzebujesz czegoś?-pytam nie odwracając się. Odpowiada mi gniewny pomruk. Klepię kawałek piasku obok siebie. On choć niechętnie, siada obok mnie. Czuję bijącą od niego negatywną energię. -Nie możesz spać?-pytam. Nie odzywa się. Nadal był cicho. Potwierdził to tylko skinieniem głowy. W gruncie rzeczy był do mnie podobny. Od małego ciągnęła za mną śmierć. Kogo polubiłam, albo kochałam, umierał w męczarniach. Wzdycham. Wiem tylko, że zginęła jego matka i siostra. Oraz, że jest w moim wieku, no przynajmniej na nasz wiek, bo naprawdę ma jakieś dziesiąt lat. To tyle. W końcu przerywam ciszę. -Masz problemy z okazywaniem uczuć, prawda Nico?-mówię. On patrzy na mnie z wściekłością. Próbuje wstać, ale go powstrzymuję.-Nie martw się. Mam podobnie. Patrzy na mnie nic nie rozumiejąc. -Ludzie i czasem też półbogowie, boją się przebywać w moim towarszytwie. Jestem... inna. Ty też.-ponownie siada obok mnie. Ja dalej patrząc w niebo kontynuuję.- Synu Hadesa, nie tylko ty masz tajemnice. -Wiem. Ale moje są straszne...-mówi cicho, jakby się bał. Uśmiecham się smutno. -Każda tajemnica jest straszna. Wiem, że nie pochodzisz z tej epoki. Trudno było ci się tam odnaleźć. Zresztą tu też.-szepczę.-Mało co umyka mojej uwadze. Odwracam się w jego stronę. Patrzy w moje oczy i wzdryga się. Chcę się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Ale on mi tego nie ułatwia. -Tylko twoja siostra cię rozumiała. Prawda?-pytam ciekawsko. Przekrzywiam głowę i patrzę na jego reakcję. Spuszcza smutno głowę. Na pewno o niej myśli. -Nie mam teraz nikogo.-szepcze.- Na nikim nie mogę polegać. -Możesz. Na przyjaciołach.-mówię. -Na kim?! Nikt mnie nie lubi. Wszyscy się mnie boją.-wybucha. -Więc czemu przyszedłeś tu? Percy cię lubi. Annabeth cię lubi. Chejron cię lubi. Ja cię lubię.- mówię ze złością. Na wzmiankę o Percym, jego zachowanie zmienia się na chwilę. Ale potem przykrywa je fala złości. Wstaję i wracam do swojego domku. On nadal tam siedzi i rozmyśla nad tym co powiedziałam. Jutro wyruszamy i mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zabije. Rozdział 2 -Ruby! Przymknij się.-warczę znad książki. Właśnie opowiadała nam jakże wspaniałą historię. Nie pamiętam nawet czego dotyczyła, bo cały czas czytałam. Co? No, cóż może to dziwne, ale czytałam Władcę Pierścieni. Skąd ją wytrzasnęłam? Tak na podróż. Ta książka sama do mnie wraca. Ale Ruby dalej gada jak najęta. Nie wytrzymuję. -Zamknij się.-cedzę chłodno. Ci ludzie, którzy podróżują z nami w przedziale odwracają na mnie głowy. Zaraz potem je odwracają, jakby w moim wyglądzie było coś odpychającego. Mam na sobie spraną, czarną, koszulkę zespołu metalowego, krótkie czarne spodenki i czarny plecak leżący koło skórzanych butów. Mam na nim sporo naszywek, zwłaszcza pomarańczową z nazwą obozu. Włosy zaczesałam na jedno oko. Wyglądam trochę jak satanistka. Ale co tam. Nie obchodzą mnie ci ludzie. Mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Patrzę przez chwilę na Ruby, miłą, rozgadaną blondynkę o jasnobrązowych oczach. Mimo, że nie wygląda, jest śmiertelnie niebezpieczna. Uśmiecham się na myśl, że w końcu się uciszyła. Patrzę na Nico, spoglądającego przez okno. A potem wracam do książki. Wtedy sobie o czymś przypominam. Muszę to zrobić gdy wysiądziemy. Pociąg się wlecze, a ja rozmyślam o przepowiedni. Stąm, gdzie leży koniec i początek Gdzie woda zmienia się w wrzątek Kieruj się na północ, na nowym kontynencie Leży skarb ukryty Przez potwora mroźnego Niebezpiecznego Śmierć nadchodzi wielkimi krokami Pora pożegnać się z towarzyszami Po długich dwóch godzinach w końcu dojeżdżamy na miejsce. Stąd wyruszymy. Mamy jechać do Ameryki południowej. Stamtąd dopiero możemy wyruszyć na południe. Liczymy na jakieś w skazówki w tym miejscu. Idę się schować za drzewo. Wyjuję nóż. Unoszę go na wysokość karku. I zadaję cios. Włosy opadają na ziemię. Przecież mówiłam, że prędzej stracę włosy, niż będę z nim współpracować. Wracam do nich. Patrzą na mnie oniemiali. To znaczy Ruby tak patrzy, bo Nico po chwili traci zainteresowanie. Przesiadamy się do innego pociągu. Jedziemy do Brazylii. Rozdział 3 Podróż jest potwornie nudna. Nikt z nas się nie odzywa. Przez większość drogi śpimy. Jedno z nas pilnuje naszych rzeczy. Ciągle się zmieniamy. W końcu przychodzi moja pora na sen. Układam się wygodnie i zasypiam. Ziemia się trzęsie. W glebie pojawiają się szczeliny. Dwie ciemne postacie ledwie utrzymują się na powierzchni. Jedna z nich spada. Ta druga trzyma ją za rękę. W końcu tamtej osobie udaje się wyjść. Przywierają do siebie kurczowo, z obawy, że któreś z nich spadnie. Pomiędzy szczelinami pojawia się grunt. Jedna z osób upada. Budzę się z krzykiem. Patrzą na mnie z niepokojem. Jestem cała zlana potem. Kilka kosmyków przylepiło mi się do czoła. Macham wymijająco ręką, na znak, że nic mi nie jest. Oddycham ciężko. Nico patrzy na mnie podejrzliwie. Zaraz potem odwraca się w stronę okna i patrzy na uciekające krajobrazy. Ruby dalej zmartwiona spogląda na nie z niepokojem. -Na pewno nic ci nie jest?-pyta. -Wszystko jest w porządku.-uspokajam przyjaciółkę. Wzdycham. Dziwnie sie czuję z krótkimi włosami, więc każę im odrosnąć. Gdy odrastają do niezbyt dużej długości zaplatam je w warkocz. Układam się wygodnie i rozmyślam. Biorąc pod uwagę nasz czasu i prędkość, powinniśmy dojechać na miejsce przesiadki za około trzy godziny. Zastanawiam się nad naszą misją. Skoro Brazylia leży na równiku, a my mamy iść na północ do mroźnego potwora... Wtedy pociąg nagle hamuje. Lecę do przodu, prosto na podłogę. Zresztą nie ja jedyna. Wszyscy leżymy na starym linoleum. Słyszę kroki. Zrywam się z podłoża. Chwytam nóż. Niestety moje strzały i łuk leżą w plecaku. Do przedziału wchodzi jedna z Łaskawych. Klnę po polsku. Mimo krótkiego czasu, spędzonego tam, zapamiętałam pare zwrotów używanych przez opiekunki. Erynia szczerzy się okrutnie. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że właśnie spoglądam śmierci w oczy. Mordercza potwora. Rzucam nożem Erynię. Uchyla się. Syczy na mnie. Trzaska z bata w moją stronę. Wtedy Nico zrywa się z podłogi. -Czego chcesz?-warczy. -Hades mnie przysłał. Ma dla ciebie radę. Uważaj na wodę i ogień.-zaraz potem Erynia znika. Patrzymy po sobie zdziwieni. Nasze miny wyrażają to samo. Że co? Rozdział 4 Pomagam wstać Ruby. Obie siadamy na przeciwko Nica. Przyjęłyśmy za cel wpatrywanie się w niego tak długo, aż się wygada. Przekrzywiam głowę. Zamiast tego co chcemy usłyszeć, on zdenerwowany pyta o moje zachowanie. -Dlaczego jak o coś się pytasz, to zawsze przekrzywiasz głowę? Hę? Nie odpowiadam. Być może jest to skutkiem dorastania z labradorem i skunksem. W tej chwili obrażam się na niego. Odwracam wzrok i patrzę na Ruby. Nagle w głowie świta mi pomysł. Unikaj ognia i wody... w złączeniu ze sobą wytwarzają parę, para wędruje do nieba, zmienia się w chmury, potem spada w postaci deszczu, a czasem przybiera postać mgły. Ta nagła myśl uderza we mnie nagle i niespodziewanie. Mgły. On ma uważać na mnie. Owracam się i burczę coś niezrozumiale. Ruby odcytuje z tego dwa słowa.'' Idę spać. '' Budzą mnie dopiero gdy pociąg zaczyna zwalniać. Jesteśmy na miejscu. Chwytam swój nieodłączny plecaczek i wychodzę z przedziału. Robię to tak szybko, że Ruby musi biec zanim mnie dogoni. Wychodzimy na peron. Stara, sypiąca się stacja kolejowa. Coś każe kierować mi się do dżungli. A reszta? Posłusznie drepczą za mną. Idziemy przez kilkaset metrów w milczeniu. W końcu zwalniam i zrównuję się z Ruby. Rozmawiamy o misji. Na chwilę przerywam i odwracam się do Nica. -Szybciej, jeśli nie chcesz się zgubić!-mówię głośno. Odpowiada mi mordercze spojrzenie i gniewny pomruk, ale przyspiesza i po chwili idzie równo z nami. Wzdycham. Robi się ciemno, więc szukamy miejsca na obóz. Siedzę i pilnuję ogniska. Trącam kijem rozrzażone drewno. Słyszę jak Ruby przewraca się na swoim miejscu. Odwracam się i patrzę w zimne, ciemne oczy wpatrzone prosto we mnie. -Chcesz czegoś?-pytam zdenerwowana. Dziwię się kiedy mi odpowiada. -Właściwie to tak.-mówi cicho.- Wymyśliłaś już pewnie o co chodzi z tą Erynią. -Masz uważać na mnie. Więc może...- zaczynam wściekła. -Ja myślę, że nie o to chodzi. Sądzę, że raczej mam cię pilnować.-to twierdzenie wytrąca mnie z równowagi. W sumie to też może być prawda. On patrzy na mnie wzrokiem pełnym bólu.-Co się stało? -Przypominasz mi Biancę.-mówi smutno. Słyszymy wycie. Ruby podrywa się z miejsca. -Co się dzieje?-patrzy na mnie w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi. Wszyscy doskonale znamy ten odgłos. Piekielny ogar. Rozdział 5 Chwytam nóż. Mam dwa noże. Jeden długi, do walki, drugi krótki, do rzucania. Z pomiędzy drzew wyłania się duży pysk. Ale jego oczy patrzą na nas wesoło. Chce się bawić. Zaraz... -Pani O'Leary?-pytam. -Yhy.-odpowiada mi Nico. Patrzę na niego i po raz pierwszy widzę, że się uśmiecha. Ogarzyca podbiega do mnie i zaczyna lizać po twarzy. Odrywam się od niej i mówię ze złością. -Bardzo śmieszne Nico. Naprawdę bardzo śmieszne.-tymczasem Ruby tarza się ze śmiechu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach